


When in Space

by TooManyDucks



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: AND WANDER BOUGHT A PIRATED VIDEO GAME FROM A CONVENIENCE STORE, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dominator is A Tsundere, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Hater is Going to do Probably The Best Clapback Of 2018, How 2 Face Your Fears, I just got through watching Baby Einstein and I'm proud, I'm Going to Hell for using that word-, Peepers is A Nerd, Space Pirates, Sylvia is Best Girl, Taller Girl, Technobabble, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS-, but at the same time not really, meanwhile in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: Idk it's just a stupid Wander over Yonder fanfic and I'm on a sugar rush-





	When in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, the language Blair speaks is nonexistent, so don't just think I'm using random words from other languages and calling it technobabble-

"Now where did I put that-" "PEEPERS!!" Commander Peepers started before Lord Hater (quite rudely) cut him off. "Yes Sir??" Peepers replied, rather shaken up, despite having gotten used to Hater's unnaturally loud voice quite some time ago. "Are you finished yet? You promised we'd discuss our next strategy soon!" Hater shouted. "Ugh, I'll be back in a minute, sir, I'm just about done here." Peepers replied with a sarcastic eye roll before hanging up and starting to head back to the ship until he heard something. 

It sounded like.. humming?? Cautiously, Peepers followed the sound, thinking it was probably Wander or Sylvia or something, but the humming sounded too high pitched to sound like either of them. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't Wander or Sylvia, it was... Peepers couldn't really tell, but she had the physical form of some sort of human. The humming stopped when she came to, howver. 

"Naókomi..? (where am I..?)" she asked softly. 'Hmm, lucky I can understand technobabble, but can SHE understand ME is the real question.' Peepers seemed conflicted for a moment before answering. "Um, Hi. Can you understand ME?" He asked her a bit loudly while making hand signals just in case she didn't understand. "Amkeu Jshabi. (I understand ya fine.)" she replied, sitting up.

"Oh, hm. In that case, what the heck are you doing all the way out here? This place is practically deserted!" Peepers remarked. "Ani djinn, minū jermaisournwak... Blair. (I don't know, I do remember my name is... Blair.)" Blair explained. "Well, I'm Commander Peepers, or Peepers for short, and you're gonna have to come with me, it's for.. important reasons." Peepers explained, much to the young (but obviously much taller) life form's confusion.

"huh??" Blair was confused now, severely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is STUPID


End file.
